1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device for protecting data.
2. Description of Related Art
Smart phones are very popular, and open operating systems, such as ANDROID®, are widely used. However, the open operating systems may include trojan programs, which results in risk of data of in electronic devices running the operating systems and causes information security risks.